


Three Times They Almost Kissed, and One Time They Actually Did

by jackandsamforever



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Angst with a little bit of Christmas fun, F/M, mistletoe fic, set in season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackandsamforever/pseuds/jackandsamforever
Summary: Jacob and Cady have danced around each other for a frustratingly long time, will they finally take the first step towards something more?





	1. Chapter 1

Cady blinked sleepily and leaned an elbow on the table in front of her as she watched yet another person stagger up to the stage in an over-packed, overly-festive Red Pony. She was there for Henry’s annual Christmas party that he had insisted she attend, but she was incredibly bored; and after listening to three terrible renditions of “We Wish You a Merry Christmas” by half-drunk party-goers, she was ready to call it a night.

Not that anyone would really notice if she _did_ leave. 

She was still at odds with her father (who just happened to be absent from the event), and Henry was too busy at the bar making drinks. Ferg was canoodling (did people still use that word?) with his girlfriend in the corner, and Vic was nowhere to be seen. She was truly alone at a party meant to make her feel like family. It was rather depressing if she let herself think too much about it.

She was fine. She really was.

She yawned widely once more and decided to just get up and go. She wasn’t having fun, and everything in her life was such a mess that no amount of alcohol would help her forget. 

Just as she pushed her chair back, she glanced up to see the swinging doors at the entrance open. Her jaw almost dropped when she saw Jacob Nighthorse walk through. She sat back in her chair, trying not to notice how incredibly handsome he looked, and watched him make his way over towards the bar, occasionally stopping to talk to one person or another with a smile he didn’t use nearly enough. He was wearing a suit with that lime green dress shirt that he frequently wore at the casino, but damn did he look good.

She checked her glass to make sure she hadn’t had more to drink than she originally thought, but it had barely been touched. 

Shit.

She was in sooo much trouble.

She continued to watch him as he finally made it to the bar where Henry stood. Jacob greeted him with a short handshake, then handed Henry a black binder that she hadn’t noticed he was holding. Henry nodded once in thanks, then turned away to help someone else. Jacob didn’t linger and started to make his way back towards the exit. 

Before she could think it through, she quickly stood and hurried through the crowd to catch up to him. A few people called her name in greeting, but she ignored them (if they asked later, she would tell them it had been too loud to hear anything). She watched him walk back through the door, and she all but sprinted the last few steps so she could stop him. She burst through the doorway and yelled to get his attention, “Jacob..wait!”

He paused by the outer door and turned to see her chasing after him like some crazed woman. She stopped running and took a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart. She honestly didn’t know what she was going to say, but she just wanted to have a conversation with someone who didn’t seem to mind talking to her or wanted something from her.

“Cady. Hi.” He leaned a shoulder against the door frame and gave her a calculated look. “Did you need something?”

She cleared her throat and tried not to fidget too much as she glanced up and stopped short.

There was a sprig of mistletoe above his head.

She didn’t say anything, and instead just pointed up at the small, innocuous plant with a smile. He tilted his head back and sighed when he saw what she was pointing at.

“You ran after me for that?” His voice was incredulous, but she could see a hint of humor in his dark eyes.

She tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear and tried not to laugh. “No, I was going to ask you a question about the legal-aid center, but I couldn’t pass up an opportunity to tease you.” She bit her lip, a laugh still trying to burst out of her.

The look on his face just about did it, but she still managed to hold it back with great effort.

Instead of making fun of her further, he took a step towards her and took her hand. She opened her mouth to question him, but he swiftly pulled her back under the mistletoe before she could make a sound. Her breath caught in her throat at the sudden change in his eyes, something she’d never seen in him before. Something soft.

She realized that he hadn’t let go of her hand, so she gave his a small tug and he slowly moved towards her, their breathing the only sound in the small space between them. She didn’t know what to make of this, but she didn’t want to question it. Not here. Not now.

She reached up and smoothed the lapel of his shirt down so she could avoid looking at him directly. She was nervous, as if her racing heart and shaking hands didn’t already give it away.

He reached forward and ran the back of his fingers across her jaw, the touch light as a feather. “Cady…look at me.”

His voice was low and soothing, as if he was doing his best not to scare her away. She moved her eyes from his pearl buttons, to his neck, to his goatee, and finally his eyes. She smiled tentatively, not quite sure what he wanted, but secretly (or not) hoping he would kiss her. Even if it probably would mean nothing to him.

Instead of saying anything further, he leaned forward and brushed his lips against the shell of her ear and whispered, “Is this what you want? Hmm?”

She swallowed noisily and leaned her head against his, then turned and whispered against his jaw, his faint five o’clock shadow scraping her lips. 

“Yes.”

He pulled back, letting go of her hand, and cupped her jaw softly. He studied her for a moment, as if gauging how serious she was. She tried to show how much she wanted to kiss him rather than tell him, and he must have understood, because he leaned forward, intent on kissing her.

Just as their lips almost touched, a loud bang sounded behind them. They jumped apart in surprise and turned to watch an extremely drunk partier stumble his way through the swinging doors and towards the bathroom, giving neither of them a second glance while singing “Jingle Bells” loudly and out of tune.

She glared at his back until he all but fell into the bathroom, then turned to see that Jacob had his lips pursed and was standing stiffly next to her; not looking at or touching her any longer. She could tell he was regretting what had just transpired, even though they hadn’t gone nearly as far as she wanted. She stepped away from him, disappointed, and mumbled that she had to go, then turned and walked away from him quickly; ignoring his call for her.

She hurried to her car and all but peeled out of the parking lot so he wouldn’t be able to follow. She was embarrassed that she had let things go so far, and that she had pushed him to kiss her when he apparently hadn’t wanted to.

She scowled at the steering wheel and vowed to keep things professional next time she saw him.

Damn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it’s one of those fics. They’re fun to write, although I really wasn’t expecting to go the angsty route. Guess I can’t help myself. Thank you so much for reading, and please leave feedback. It means so much to us writers. <3


	2. Chapter 2

Cady managed to avoid seeing Jacob for an entire week after their ill-fated near-kiss. It wasn’t that she outright ignored him (she answered his texts and calls), but she made sure to keep all her responses professional, and when he asked about seeing her, she always had a ready excuse (“Oh, I won’t be in the office.” “Oh, I’m not feeling well.”)

He knew she was avoiding him, and she could tell he was frustrated, but she still felt the sting of his perceived rejection; so she couldn’t bring herself to care as much as she should. She wouldn’t be surprised if he just fired her, and she wouldn’t blame him. She WAS being a little childish.

Just a little.

She found herself in the sheriffs office a week before Christmas at the request of Vic, who had needed her help with some legal questions. She had promised that Walt was away dealing with police matters across the other side of the county, so Cady had agreed. The legal-aid center was slow at the moment, and it felt a little suffocating being inside her small office all day staring at legal documents with only Mandy as company.

“Thank you so much for your help, Cady. Some of this stuff is such bullshit.” Vic picked up the paper they had been studying and stuck it in a file before throwing it back down on the desk.

Cady sat back in her seat with a small smile, her problems with her boss still at the forefront of her mind. “No problem, it was nice to get out.” She was distracted and Vic had noticed, but had yet to call her out.

Vic shifted in her seat, and Cady could tell she wanted to ask what was wrong. The deputy had always had a hard time with her filter, and she could see the internal battle playing out across Vic’s face.

Cady laughed and stretched out her aching back in the uncomfortable, wooden chair. “Go ahead, Vic, ask before you give yourself an aneurysm.” 

Vic smiled her ‘you got me’ smile and opened her mouth to speak, but the door opened behind her and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw who it was. “What the hell are you doing here, Jacob?”

Cady, with her back to the door, groaned internally and waited for his response. 

“Well hello to you too, Deputy Moretti.” Cady could hear his approaching footsteps and her heart began to race. “I actually came here to talk to Cady. She’s a hard woman to track down these days.”

Vic looked at Cady in confusion and started to respond, but the radio over by Ruby’s desk lit up with Walt’s voice. “Anybody there? Vic? Ferg?”

Cady turned in her chair and watched Vic walk over to answer, while the redhead did her best to avoid eye-contact with Jacob. She tried to listen in on Vic and Walt’s conversation, but Jacob moved to block her view and she figured it was rude to stare at his nice, shiny cowboy boots and not say anything.

She stood quickly and moved around the chair with a small grimace as she finally locked eyes with the man for the first time since the Red Pony. “Hi,” she said quietly, nervously clenching her fingers in front of her.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” He didn’t waste any time with the accusation, although he wasn’t wrong.

She shrugged and saw over his suit-clad shoulder that Vic was walking back over. “Hey, I gotta run. Sorry to just leave, but your dad needs my help.”

Cady nodded haltingly, her eyes flitting between Jacob and Vic. “Don’t worry about us.”

Vic looked at both of them with narrowed brows, obviously feeling the tension between the two people in front of her. “O..Kay. Call my cell if you need anything.”

Cady tried to give her a reassuring smile, but knew it didn’t work when Vic kept looking back at her suspiciously as she walked out the door.

As soon as the door closed, Jacob took a step closer and reached forward to stop her twitching fingers. “You’re making _me_ nervous, Cady.” He gave her a small smile when she looked at him with wide eyes. “Can we talk?”

He still hadn’t let go of her fingers, and he gave them a reassuring squeeze when she didn’t answer right away. “Um..sure.”

He gently tugged her towards the hallway leading to her father’s office and stopped in the entryway. She opened her mouth to ask what he was doing, but all he did was point up. She looked up, and almost laughed in surprise. Someone (probably Ferg) had hung a little sprig of Mistletoe. She hadn’t noticed before, and it was almost a guarantee her father hadn’t either.

“Jacob, I just wanted to—“ he cut her off with a finger to her lips, then cupped her jaw with both hands. 

“I’ve been thinking about missed opportunities all week, Cady, and I don’t want to let this one go.”

He searched her blue eyes for permission, and when she gave it, he leaned towards her, his lips inches from hers. It seemed like time had slowed to a stand-still, and she couldn’t help but notice he smelled like pine and raindrops, and his breath smelled like spearmint. It was a heady experience.

Just as his lips barely brushed hers, the door slammed open behind him and Vic came stomping in angrily. She stopped in her tracks and her mouth gaped open when she realized what she was seeing in front of her.

Cady took a step back, Jacob’s hands falling from her face, and opened her mouth to try to explain. Vic didn’t give her a chance though, as she quickly averted her eyes and hurried to her desk. “Uh, sorry guys.” She picked up her badge from her desk and held it up with almost manic energy. “Forgot to grab this.” She practically ran back out before either Jacob or Cady could say anything.

As soon as the door shut, Cady put her hands over her face and groaned. “She better not say a word to my dad.”

Before Jacob could answer, his phone rang insistently from his pocket. He dug it out and sighed, “I have to take this.”

She crossed her arms over her chest and nodded. “It’s ok.”

He took a step back, the regret plain on his face. “We _will_ talk about this.”

She nodded and watched him walk away with his phone to his ear. “Nighthorse.”

As soon as he walked out and closed the door behind him quietly, she walked over to the chair she had been sitting in and flopped down in annoyance. Not only had they been interrupted again, but Vic had caught them and was probably going to tell her dad.

She was so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for all the awesome feedback from the first chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts about chapter two as well. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Cady spent the next few days worrying that her father would show up at her door and accuse her of “colluding with the enemy”. When he never even called, she began to worry that he might have gone and finally killed Jacob, and that she just hadn’t heard the news.

She was worried enough that she pulled out her phone on the third day of radio silence from Jacob and texted him (if he was busy, she didn’t want to bother him by calling).

**Hey, are you ok?**

She set her phone down and quickly got ready for bed, her heart skipping a beat when it chimed a few minutes later. She picked it up with shaking hands and tried not to smile at his response.

**I’m fine. I’m guessing Vic couldn’t keep from snitching and now your father knows? Should I begin planning my funeral now?**

She turned off her lamp and slipped under her covers, suddenly exhausted now that she knew he was ok.

**Haha, no. I think our secret is safe for now. Although I’m not sure how long that will last. You know Vic. *shrugs***

She was almost asleep by the time he answered.

**Yes. Deputy Moretti‘s penchant to blab is well known around these parts……  
I apologize for not calling, some things happened at the casino and I’ve been buried under a mountain of paperwork. I’ve been meaning to ask if you would be willing to accompany me to the annual Christmas bonfire on the Rez tomorrow. We’ll be able to talk under relative anonymity there.**

She suddenly felt wide awake.

 **Um..yeah. I would love to go.**

His response was quick. 

**Great, I’ll pick you up at seven. Make sure to dress warm. Good night, mé'oon.**

She almost asked what that word meant, but she knew he wouldn’t answer. She would have to find out on her own.

**Good night, Jacob.**

OOOOOO

A knock sounded at her door at precisely seven o’clock. She quickly slid her coat on and grabbed her purse, then opened the door to find a sharply dressed Jacob. 

She smiled with a breathless, “Hi”, and tried not to stare at the gray form-fitting sweater or the snug jeans he was wearing, but knew she failed when she saw him smirk.

“You ready?” He looked her up and down and held out a proffered arm for her to take. She nodded and slid her hand around the crook of his elbow, doing her best not to cling to him too tightly.

He opened the car door and helped her in before shutting it and going around to the driver’s side. She felt like a teenager going on her first date, and she didn’t know if that was because of her feelings for the man sliding in next to her, or because of how forbidden it all felt.

It was exhilarating, if she was honest with herself.

Her internal monologue was interrupted by a hand on her knee. She looked at him and blinked, at a loss as to what he had said.

“Sorry?”

He squeezed her knee briefly before returning his hand to the steering wheel with a small smile. He knew she was distracted and was teasing her. “Are you warm enough?”

Oh. 

She actually felt a little over-heated, but she wasn’t going to stroke his ego even more by telling him that. So she smiled at him and nodded. “I’m fine.”

He reached over and turned on the radio to some Christmas music on low and pulled away from the curb.

OOOOOO

They chatted about mostly inane things on the drive over, to where she actually began to feel comfortable in his presence. She even managed to make him belly laugh one time when she told him about a potential client who had come in to the legal-aid center looking to sue their neighbor for letting their dogs bark all night. She couldn’t ever recall actually hearing him laugh, so it was a good feeling.

When they finally arrived at a large clearing where the bonfire was being held, there were already hundreds of people there from what she could see in the glow of the firelight. Jacob hadn’t been exaggerating when he’d said they would be able to talk without anyone really noticing them.

He got out, sliding his down jacket on as he did so, and walked around to her side to help her out. She wasn’t used to being treated like this, but she didn’t have a problem with him just trying to be a gentleman, so she let him.

They walked closely together (he didn’t offer his arm again and she wasn’t feeling brave enough to just take it) towards the edge of the crowd looking for a place to sit, and eventually found one on the end of a log on the far side. She could barely feel the heat of the fire and wished she’d brought a heavier coat. 

She sat down next to him, close, but not quite touching and looked around for the first time since they arrived. Most of the adults were drinking and having fun, teenagers were sitting off in their own little groups, and a few children were playing some game she didn’t recognize in front of the fire. It almost felt surreal to be here among people she didn’t know, and who didn’t know her. It was nice to just kind of _be._

After a few minutes of silence, she felt a coat being placed around her shoulders. She looked over at Jacob in question, and he just shrugged. “You look like you could use it more than me.”

She smiled and mumbled “thanks” as she slipped her arms through the warm coat and zipped it up, surreptitiously burrowing her face in the fabric. It smelled just like she remembered him smelling in the sheriff’s office, and it made her nervous all over again. They weren’t here to just sit and watch the fire, they were here to talk about what was happening between them.

She turned a little, her knee bumping into his thigh; he didn’t move away, and instead seemed to move closer. “So, um…”

He studied her, his face halfway shadowed by the darkness surrounding them as the flames from the fire danced in his eyes. She couldn’t resist the pull of his intense gaze and brought a shaking hand up to caress his jaw. His skin was smooth as she moved her fingers over his ear and to the short-cropped hair behind his ear.

She no longer heard the sounds of the fire crackling or children laughing as she pulled him towards her, his face was still inscrutable, but his eyes were closed and he seemed to be waiting for her to make her move. She kissed the side of his jaw, then the corner of his mouth and whispered, “Are you sure this is what you want?”

He whispered back a quick, “Cady…”, and she almost laughed at his tone. She moved her lips towards his, almost not believing that this was actually going to happen this time. She was almost there when she heard a familiar voice; her heart sank.

“Cady? What are you doing here?”

She pulled away from Jacob with reluctance and looked at the man standing with his arms crossed behind the log they were sitting on. 

“Hey…Henry. Just out here enjoying the bonfire.” She winced at how breathless she sounded. It seemed Henry still hadn’t realized who she was with.

“If I had known you were coming, I would have given you a ride. Although it seems you already found one.”

He walked around and almost stumbled when he finally recognized her companion. “Nighthorse.” His tone had turned cold.

He turned to Cady. “What the hell are you doing here with him, Cady?”

She stood up and grabbed Jacob’s hand. “We’re leaving. See you around, Henry.”

She all but dragged Jacob back to his car, ignoring Henry’s calls and the tears welling up in her eyes out of frustration. Of all the people to see, it HAD to be Henry.

Jacob still hadn’t said a word, and he didn’t until he was sitting next to her in the car. “Cady-“

She held up a hand and wiped at her eyes with the other one. “Can you take me home, please?”

She heard him sigh quietly, then did as she asked and drove away from what seemed like to her, a possible future with Jacob. He would probably think she was no longer worth the hassle.

Why did this keep happening to them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, two chapters in less than a week. Go me *kazoo sound*..I’m trying to get this entire fic done before Christmas. So you may get another one. Sorry if that’s too much. Anyway, this chapter was full of sappy cliches, and I’m sorry for that. But hey, it’s almost Christmas, right? 
> 
> Oh, and mé'oon means sweetheart in Cheyenne. If that’s not accurate, I tried, haha.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s just pretend Walt’s trial happened in season 5 and during the winter months. This is AU after all, right? Haha.

When Cady walked into the courthouse two days after Christmas for her father’s trial, she was a nervous wreck. She’d been to all the preliminary hearings. She knew the odds of him escaping unscathed were almost zero. She also knew Jacob was set to testify today, and she didn’t have to guess what he would say about her dad. 

She wouldn’t blame him one bit if he ended up being the damning testimony. The sheriff had never treated him well or fairly. 

If she was being honest, it was just a shitty situation all the way around; especially since she and Jacob still hadn’t resolved their issues or really talked since their doomed “date” to the bonfire.

With the legal-aid center closed for the holiday, she’d been hiding away in her house for almost a week with her phone off, only leaving to go over to her dad’s on Christmas day to give him her gift. Things were still strained between them, but some of the ice had melted after they’d had a conversation and smoothed things over. They just ignored the biggest elephant in the room, which was her working relationship with Jacob. She knew he would be furious with her again if he found out she had feelings for Nighthorse that weren’t exactly professional, and she didn’t plan on him finding out for a long time; especially since he was dealing with the stress of this ridiculous trial. 

While she was mulling everything over in her head, she slipped into the bathroom to compose herself, but stopped in the doorway in total surprise. Her dad and Vic were kissing. 

In the women’s bathroom. 

In broad daylight. 

And they still hadn’t noticed her standing there.

She turned on her heel and silently left the room, only to run smack-dab into Dave Milgrom. He didn’t apologize as he craned his neck to see into the bathroom. “Have you seen your dad? I can’t find him anywhere.”

She smiled nervously and tucked her hair behind her ear. “Uh…no. Why would he be in the women’s bathroom?”

“He doesn’t care about that. The man goes where he wants if there’s a good reason. I’m just gonna check...” He pushed past her before she could stop him, and cringed as she listened to him berate them for doing the one thing he’d told them not to do in public.

Deciding to leave _that_ mess behind, she started to walk towards the courtroom. His trial started in less than fifteen minutes and she wanted to get a decent seat. As she rounded the corner, she quite literally ran into the one other person she was trying to avoid at the moment.

Jacob looped an arm around her waist to keep her from falling and pulled her into his chest as she put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. She tried to smile, but didn’t do a very good job of it. “I’m so sorry-“

He squeezed her side lightly, obviously reluctant to let go and took a step back. He ignored her apology and smoothed his black tie down while looking behind her. “What’s got you in such a rush?”

She sighed and steadied herself against the wall behind her. “You don’t even want to know.”

“Well if it has anything to do with your father…” he trailed off and nodded his head in the direction of the bathrooms, “you’re right, I don’t.”

She turned and watched as the Walt, Vic and Milgrom all stomped past them, none of them noticing her or Jacob. Her dad _must_ be angry if he didn’t take the opportunity to antagonize Nighthorse. She was glad for it. 

She turned back around to see Jacob studying her closely. “You look unhappy, Cady.”

She bit her lip and tried not to give away how right he was. “I just have a lot of things going on right now. I’m fine.” She didn’t give him the chance to respond before continuing, “We need to get inside the courtroom or we’re going to miss the start.”

He shook his head. “I’m testifying, so I can’t go in until I’m called.”

She knew that. She was a damn lawyer, so of course she knew. The tension between them was just so distracting.

“Right. Well I guess I’ll see you later then.” She turned to go, but he caught her hand and squeezed it briefly.

“After this is over-“

She cut him off, but couldn’t resist squeezing back. “I know, we’ll talk. I’ve heard that a few times.”

She pulled her hand away, and he let her go without another word.

She felt like crying.

OOOOOO

Two hours later she walked out of the courtroom feeling better than she had in weeks. Maybe months. 

All thanks to Jacob and his testimony.

She’d had no idea he planned to actually help her father, but she wanted to find him and thank him. He’d done an incredible thing, and she knew her dad probably wouldn’t be able to put his pride aside and thank Jacob himself.

She stood outside in the light snow under a large tree and watched as people poured out of the courthouse. From reporters to the sleazy Mayor, they filed out one by one. 

Jacob never came.

She walked back inside, brushing the dusting of snow from her thick coat and saw her father by the courtroom doors talking to Vic and Dave. She started after them, but stopped when she heard Jacob’s voice in a hallway to her right. 

Following the sound, she found him with his phone pressed to his ear; his tie loosened, and the top of his shirt unbuttoned. He looked incredibly handsome in that moment, more so than usual, or maybe she was just feeling more charitable towards him. However unfair it was of her to feel like that. 

She stood a little uncertainly in the entrance of the little atrium that he was pacing, but he waved her over once he noticed her. She sat down on the couch, slipping her coat off in the process, and waited for him to finish his business; as it became apparent he was talking to someone about the casino.

Five minutes later he hung up and slipped his phone into his pocket with a sigh, running his free hand wearily over his face. “Sorry about that, it seems I can’t find a competent—oof.”

She was hugging him before he could finish his sentence, almost laughing at how free she felt. She’d obviously been more stressed and upset about her father’s trial than she had realized. “Thank you so much,” she whispered, kissing the skin in front of his ear.

He recovered from her attack hug quickly and wrapped his arms around her tightly. “Will it anger you if I tell you I didn’t do it for you or your father?”

She buried her face in his neck and shook her head. He still smelled like pine and raindrops, and she wondered what kind of aftershave or cologne he wore. “I don’t give a rat’s ass why you did it. You did, and that’s all that matters to me.”

He laughed quietly. “It feels so good to have you in my arms, Cady. You don’t even know.”

She nodded and straightened to look at him. “I do know. I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time.”

“This?” He questioned, moving his hands to her biceps and squeezing lightly.

Instead of answering, she leaned forward and brushed her lips over his lightly, then more fully when he responded right away. She wrapped her arms around his neck and went all in, kissing him the way she had wanted to for weeks now. He was just as enthusiastic, as their mouths fused together in a first kiss that was more amazing than she could ever remember.

They were starting to get carried away (his hand was dangerously close to her breast), and just as Cady realized this, she heard the booming voice of her father. 

“Cady, what the HELL do you think you’re doing?!”

She pulled her mouth away from Jacob’s with reluctance, but kept her hands on his chest possessively.

Walt’s shocked face was just a little amusing as Vic just stood there with a knowing smirk.

“That’s the pot calling the kettle black, don’t you think?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Its been fun writing this. Merry Christmas to those who celebrate, and have a very happy New Year. Hopefully you’ll see me around again writing for these two.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it’s one of those fics. They’re fun to write, although I really wasn’t expecting to go the angsty route. Guess I can’t help myself. Thank you so much for reading, and please leave feedback. It means so much to us writers. <3


End file.
